A Bit Different
by TheHoodedAssassin
Summary: What if Oliver had a twin sister Jaelyn. And they were together on Lian Yu. No Sara, or Shado. Oliver and Laurel are still together. Slade wasn't injected with Mirakuru. So just a different version of the five years away part. But more torturing, and other stuff... Rated T for now, but that depends on how much torturing i'll add.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to name this story 'Home Is Where You Are' but then i realised it sounded like a sloppy romance story, so the name is changed. This story has more romance then the previous stories I have written, but it's the only way I could make it work. So it's just me trying to be less heartless. Most of my friends that watched Arrow said that Olicity is endgame, but that's just crap. Bunch of bullshit for morons that think FeFe can do no wrong. And yes, I do prefer when Oliver is heartless, and he kills and tortures people. And this story does contain torturing and killing, as always. Because lately Ollie can't even beat one guy without the help of his team. And again, BULLSHIT! He was trained by Slade, Bratva, Talia, Ra's al Ghul, Waller, Shado, and even Malcolm. So I don't know why the show writers make him so crappy at fighting. And I blame FeFe for him becoming weak. Because she was ready to torture someone, but wouldn't allow Oliver to do that. She's holding him back. And that's only part of what is wrong with her. Don't understand why people ship them. And I don't expect everyone to read this, but I just wish that FeFe fans would finally have their eyes opened. Cause they're blinded by her fugly face.**

**And now the summary. So I decided to make something different this time. I decided to try and write a fanfic where Ollie has a sister. Usually I don't like the five years away part changed, but I got some nice ideas. And yes, you have probably seen all the other fanfics where he has a sister. But this one is a more cold blooded version of Lian Yu time, and it might be changed to M rated for how much torture there is. Probably his sister is gonna go through more, but we'll see how the story goes. And no slow-burn! And no FeFe! And Sara was not on the gambit. So everyone is friendly.**

**And this won't include all the scenes, cause it's boring to rewrite each and every word they said. But this will have all the scenes that have changes. It starts when they first meet Slade. And yes I will ship Oliver's sister with Slade. So finally the big reveal. Her name is Jaelyn Queen. If you have any ideas that you want me to add to this story, then just write it in the comments. **

**(You don't have to read the first chapter, cause it's simply explaining their past in a short chapter)**

They were running. Following the map that Yao Fei left them. They weren't sure that would find the place, but they had no choice. The Queen twins were thinking they got lost, when they found a plane. Or at least it was a broken plane lying on the ground in the middle of the forest.

"Is this the place?" Jaelyn didn't know what to think.

"Let's hope it is."

After all they had no choice.

They stopped running and walked to the entrance. The moment they entered that saw a man pointing a gun at them.

"How did you find this place? How many more men are coming?"

Oliver didn't understand what the guy was talking about. "What..?"

The guy pulled out a sword and asked again. "How did you find this place?"

He held the sword to Jaelyn's neck.

"Yao Fei sent us! He gave us a map, and told us to run. We got stranded here after our boat went down!"

Oliver was trying to convince the man, but it all seemed useless.

"Yao Fei sent you?"

The two nodded.

"That's cause he knows I can't get of this island alone."

"What?"

That was all Jaelyn could say before the man knocked both of them out.

Jaelyn opened her eyes. The man from before was sitting there sharpening his sword.

She wanted to move but she quickly realized she was tied to the chair. Moments later Ollie woke up, and the man stood up to walk closer to them. She finally got the chance to look at the man closer. He was tall, with dark eyes, dark hair,and bronze skin. She could see through the shirt that he was muscular and his arms were probably twice bigger than Ollie's. He was probably in his thirties.

"You know that even if Yao Fei sent you, it doesn't change anything. If you get caught, they'll torture you and get my location."

Oliver looked at his sister before looking back at the man.

"I won't tell them anything, I swear."

The man chuckled.

Oliver was getting tired of this. He thought the man would help but it seemed that it was useless. Considering the fact that they were tied to chairs.

"So what are you just gonna kill us?"

Jaelyn didn't have time for this. She wanted to get home with her brother, and be with her family.

The man turned to her.

"I could, but then I wouldn't be able to leave. Plus I would start with the guy first."

Oliver let out a breath.

The man took his sword and walked closer to Oliver. He put the sword by Oliver's neck and pressed lightly, so Oliver could feel the cold blade cutting his skin.

Jaelyn finally had enough. She wasn't going to sit and watch this guys kill her brother. She was so scared to lose her brother, that she used all her strength and the ropes finally ripped. She ran to the man and punched him with all her strength. And screamed out.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!"

The man simply pushed her back and laughed.

"Slade Wilson." He extended his hand for her to shake.

"Jaelyn Queen and that my brother Oliver."

And she shook his hand.

The man united Oliver and pulled him to his feet.

"Ok now try to fight me."

Oliver looked confused at the man.

Slade looked a bit disappointed. And started attacking Oliver. Her brother tried to block the attacks but it was useless.

"You don't know how to fight. There is no use in keeping you alive."

"Well I'm not some soldier. I'm just a guy that got stranded on this hellish island."

Slade smirked. "If I said that you fight like a girl, it would be a compliment."

Oliver looked annoyed.

"Well didn't need fighting skills in my life. I have money instead. I'm just Oliver Queen billionaire of Starling City."

Slade punched him again.

"Well right now you don't have anything."

Then he turned to Jaelyn.

"What about you, can you fight?"

She looked surprised. "Me?"

Slade groaned.

"You two are stupid as hell."

With those words he started attacking her. She did have better instincts than her brother thanks to gymnastics. And her hands were stronger. Unlike Oliver, she had done something helpful in life.

She blocked one of his punches. He seemed a bit surprised, but continued until he graves her arm and twisted it, making her stumble on the ground. She hissed in pain. She has twisted her arm a few times during gymnastics, but this was more painful.

"Well you have some instincts, but no idea how to fight. But good news. You have more chances of surviving than your brother."

Oliver wasn't pleased that his sister turned out better than him.

"From now on, I'll train you two, so we'll have a chance of surviving and getting of the island. But we only have ten days until the supply plane arrives. And if we miss it, then we're dead."

With that he walked away.

The next morning Slade woke them. Jaelyn guesses they slept for about 4 hours. Her body was sore from yesterday, after getting beaten by the grumpy guy. And of course running from Fyers and his men.

She opened her eyes, and saw Slade sitting by the table. Oliver stood up and walked closer to Slade.

"So what now?"

Slade smirked.

"Try to do a pull up, kid."

Jaelyn looked up and saw the bar hanging over her head.

Oliver easily jumped on the bar. Slade started counting, but after the fourth one, Ollie fell down. "I prefer running." was all he said. Jaelyn stood up and jumped up. She was shorter than her brother but years of gymnastics allowed her to jump high. Slade started counting. She got to 20 before finally jumping down.

"Well, you are in better physical condition than him."

Jaelyn turned to her brother and smirked.

A few days later.

They trained every day. All they did is train and eat occasionally. Slade taught them how to hunt and how to start a fire.

And now they were sitting and discussing the plan for tomorrow.

"All you two need to do is get rid of the one guy behind the bulletproof glass. I do the rest."

The Queen siblings nodded.

"We leave at 600. Try to get some sleep."

The three castaways fell asleep a bit later.

The next day everything went bad. Ollie decided to be a hero and save Yao Fei. Jaelyn told him that if they leave they can send a rescue team, but Oliver insisted.

Slade and Jaelyn ended up following Oliver, to save his but. And as the unlucky one Jaelyn got caught. Oliver and Slade escaped Fyers' camp but they still missed the plane.

"What do we do now?"

Oliver knew he messed up, and he should have listened to his sister.

"Well we rescue your sister before she tell them everything. And then if she's still alive, we might get another chance to escape."

"But you said that we're gonna die if we don't escape."

Slade chuckled. "Well, I was talking to the stupid kid, now we have a chance to survive."

Oliver nodded.

Meanwhile at the camp Jaelyn was tied to a chair in front of Fyers. The guy in the black and white mask was beside her.

"So ms. Queen. What are we gonna do now? Are you gonna tell us the location or are we gonna have to get it ourselves?"

She spit in his face.

"I won't tell you anything, you bastard!"

Fyers laughed.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He nodded to the guy beside him. He slowly put the sword on her shoulder. And started cutting the skin.

From the outside everyone could hear her screams.

All she could feel is pain. Her vision was getting blurry, and she just wanted this to stop.

"Please.. just let me go…"

Fyers chuckled.

"The moment you tell us where they are, you're free to go."

She closed her eyes.

"Go to hell."

And more pain.

Little did she know that this was just the beginning.

It's been a week since she got caught. She would occasionally see Yao Fei, but he always looked away.

She was lying on her side, in her cage.

She had no strength. They would feed her once every two days, so she wouldn't die. The days went on and so did the torture. But torture was just physical pain, unlike the rest. A few times they raped her. And now she was broken. She has thought of just telling them the location, but she had no guarantee that they would let her go. So she kept telling them to go to hell.

Maybe Oliver and Slade were already off the island, maybe they just left her.

"We need to do something. She's been there for a week."

Slade turned to Oliver.

"I know, but what if she told them our location?"

Oliver slammed his fist in the table.

"If she told them, then we would be dead by now. But no one has showed up, and god knows what they're doing to her there!"

Slade let out a breath.

"I wish we could do something kid, but they doubled their security."

Oliver was going crazy. His sister was there and he could do nothing.

He stormed out of the plane.

Another week. Or maybe more, she lost count of days. She just wanted to die. But she would never give up her brothers location. If this was for him, then he better survive this hellish island.

"Maybe today ms. Queen?"

"I told you already. I won't tell you where they are."

Fyers smirked. "As you wish."

And again torture.

Slade saw Oliver take a gun and pack stuff.

"What are you doing kid?"

Oliver didn't turn to him.

"I'm gonna save my sister. If you don't want to help, then sit here and wait until they brake her and she tells them our location."

With that he turned and left the plane.

It didn't take long for Slade to pack his weapons and follow the kid.

"Do you have a plan?"

"Nope, but it doesn't matter."

Oliver continued walking.

Slade followed him and stopped him with his hand.

"So we're just going to show up there unprepared with no plan?"

Oliver looked at Slade.

"If you want to stop me you'll have to kill me. Cause no matter what you do I'll find a way to get to my sister."

They reached the camp by sunset.

They were now hiding in a bush trying to locate the place where they held Jaelyn.

"Do you see her?"

"No kid."

Oliver let out a breath.

It would be a suicide mission.

"So what now kid?"

Slade asked him sarcastically.

"I don't know…"

Next day they returned. But this time they had a plan.

They were trying to kill as many as possible while looking for Jaelyn.

And they found her.

She looked like she was dead. If Slade hasn't checked for the pulse, they would be thinking she's gone. But she was simply knocked out.

They could barely recognize her. Her face was covered in blood, and so were her clothes. It looked like there was nothing left of her. She had bruises on her arms, and her clothes were torn apart.

"What do we do?"

Oliver started panicking. It would be impossible to escape if she was in such a condition.

"I don't know kid. Let's try to find Yao Fei."

It took them a bit of time, because it was Yao Fei that found them.

He created a distraction while the other three escaped.

Slade carried Jaelyn in his shoulder.

That ran as fast as they could. They knew this could cause Yao Fei's death, but they had no choice.

She woke up. Her vision was a bit blurry and she felt dizzy. But she could see that she was no longer in the cage. She fully opened her eyes. She could see stitches on her arms that weren't covered by the t-shirt. The t-shirt, where was she? Why did she have a different shirt? What happened? How long was she out?

Suddenly she saw her brother come closer. If her brother was here, that means she was back at the plane.

"Hey, lie down. Take it easy."

She lay back.

"How long was I out? What happened? How did I end up here?"

Oliver put a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey. One question at the time."

She nodded. It was painful. Her whole body hurt. All she remembered was fainting from the pain when Fyers' men beat her up.

"How long was I out?"

He let out a breath.

"3 days. We thought you wouldn't wake up."

She closed her eyes.

"Ok. How did you get me out of that hell hole?"

"That's a story for another time." It was Slade.

"Well good morning to you too."

He chuckled.

"I'd say, welcome back to life. Cause you looked quite dead when we found you."

She closed her eyes.

"Thanks for the compliment."

Oliver stood up.

"Can you eat?"

She nodded. She hasn't eaten in approximately 5 days.

She sat up and Slade passed her a plate of food. What ever it was it was food.

She began eating. With every bite she took, she could feel pain.

"What happened to Yao Fei? Did you find him?"

"Yeah. He helped us escape. But we don't know if he's still alive."

Jaelyn nodded. She felt weak, dizzy. She just felt dead inside and out. How did she end up in shit like this? When did her life become so awful?

(I'm gonna skip the part with the airplane saving. And Shado isn't here in this story, but Yao Fei is now dead)

They buried his body under the rocks. They managed to save a plane full of people, but couldn't even save Yao Fei.

Jaelyn was still in a bad condition. She started training but she was still to weak. She would be awake the whole night. She had nightmares, so she said it was easier to not sleep at all. Her brother didn't manage to make her sleep, but Slade somehow did.

Most of the day she stayed inside. Before she would wear a tank top, but now she would wear something with sleeves. She covered herself with as much clothes as possible. She talked less at the start but now she was getting more normal. She would sometimes joke around, but she would never say what happened while she was there.

Oliver noticed how his sister and Slade got closer. It seemed that they had some sort of understanding.

She never said anything about what happened. But it seemed like the grumpy Wilson had a soft spot for her.

It was unexpected. Jaelyn never expected to fall for him. A grumpy guy, that almost never talked about his life. All she knew was that he had a son named Joe. And that he worked as an A.S.I.S agent.

And she understood that, that he would never be with someone like her. A rich bitch, stupid human being, that couldn't defend herself.

She tried to ignore the feelings, but the more time they spent together, the harder it was to stay away. Every time he was training it was hard for her not to stare.

Meanwhile, Slade was thinking the same. A girl who got dragged into the mess, that had to live through so much in the last couple of months. But she didn't need him. When they would get of the island, she would go back home, and back to her lifestyle, while he would go back to his son.

Oliver noticed that the two were trying to avoid each other so it wouldn't get awkward. He noticed how his sister looked at Slade.

One time he decided to go hunting alone. Not far away, just enough to get some food. The moment he left he got an idea. He made a circle around the plane and looked inside to see what the two were doing.

Flirting. Really? He couldn't really picture his sister with someone like Slade. At home their parents wanted her to be with Tommy. But now, it didn't matter. If Jaelyn was happy, then so was he.

(I'm gonna skip the part with how they take down Fyers. Oliver found Yao Fei's bow and arrows. And learned how to shoot. And there is no Mirakuru and Ivo. I didn't really like that part of the flashbacks, cause it starts getting not really realistic. So in this version, it took them 2 years to take down Fyers.)

Fyers was dead, and they were left with a boat. That could finally go home. But it was stupid to think that they would be more lucky now.

After taking down Billy Wintergreen, Slade and Jaelyn officially got together. Oliver was happy for the two. He didn't know how far they took this relationship, but he guessed, it was pretty serious, since they would convince Ollie to leave for a while, at least once a week. As Jaelyn explained it; "They wanted some private time."

And they were finally on the boat. It would take only a few hours to get to the closest land.

But, as always a storm hit. They were separated, and washed away by the sea.

Oliver ended up in Argus, Jaelyn ended up back on Lian Yu, and Slade ended up back in A.S.I.S because he got washed up with Oliver but Waller sent him back to Australia. Later Jaelyn ended up in the league.

After a year, Slade and Oliver met up on Lian Yu with Reiter, and some magic. They both thought Jaelyn is dead.

And they all found each other in Russia, when Oliver was fulfilling his promise to Tiana, and Slade followed the kid. Jaelyn at that time was on a mission for the league. They all together fake Jaelyn's death.

Slade and Jaelyn get back together after so many years apart. But a week before leaving Russia to return home, Slade gets killed.

So now the two Queen siblings return to Starling city.

**Next chapter is the actual story. This was just the flashbacks, and things to know before the actual story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They were looking out the hospital window. The city has changed but so did the Queen twins. Jaelyn was still grieving after she lost Slade for the second time. Oliver knew there was nothing that could help his sister, and after all Slade was like a brother to him.

The doctor came in. They asked that the results first go to them before their mother who was standing outside in the hallway.

They didn't care about what percentage of their body was covered in scars. Then the doctor asked to speak to Jaelyn alone. Oliver nodded and went to the other side of the room. He wanted to hear what it was but after seeing his sister's cold state, he closed his ears so he wouldn't hear.

Jaelyn was shocked by the results. Turns out she's pregnant. And now Slade is dead, and she'll have to be a single mother. Her mother won't be happy to hear the news, so she decided to keep it a secret for now. Plus, if Ollie found out, he wouldn't let her go out and clean up the city.

The doctor left the room to tell their mother about the scars and broken bones.

A minute later, Moira entered the room. Her kids. They were there and alive after five years on a deserted island.

"Oliver? Jaelyn?"

They both turned.

Oliver was the first to speak.

"Mom…"

"Oh my beautiful boy."

They hugged, while Jaelyn smiled.

"Hi mom. We missed you."

She joined Oliver and their mother in a group hug.

Later they arrived at the mansion. It seemed like the only thing that didn't change. They were happy to see it again. Oliver put his hand on Jaelyn's shoulder. She smiled but he knew that it was just a fake smile and that inside she was broken. Slade was dead, who seemed like the only person that could make Jaelyn truly happy.

They all entered the mansion. The photos in the table were the same. It hasn't changed, not even a bit.

"Your rooms are exactly as you left then, I never had the heart to change anything."

They looked around.

"It's damn good to see you Oliver and Jaelyn."

The man extended his hand. It was Walter Steel. Jaelyn remembered him, he was one of Robert's friends.

Jaelyn shook his hand, however Ollie ignored him and went by to say hi to Raisa.

"It's good to see you Raisa," Ollie smiled.

"I am happy that you and ms. Jaelyn are back."

Jaelyn hugged Raisa. Then Raisa announced;

"Mr Merlyn called. He wanted to join you for dinner. He also informed that ms Lance and her sister will also be here."

They all nodded. And Moira spoke up.

"Well that's amazing."

Suddenly they heard a noise from the stairs. It was their little sister Thea.

"Hey sis." Oliver looked up at her.

Jaelyn ran up the stairs and Oliver followed her. The three hugged.

"I knew it. I knew you guys were alive."

Jaelyn smiles. "You were with us the whole time."

Later in Jaelyn's room.

She got out of the shower. Everything seemed unfamiliar. Even when she looked at herself in the mirror, she could only see a broken person, instead of the rich girl she used to be.

For dinner she chose a long sleeved black dress that went almost to her knees. It had silver sparkles on it and pearls. Instead of a deep cut there was just black net, so her scars were invisible. She chose black louboutin high heels to match the dress and put in red lipstick. Now she resembled her old self.

She walked downstairs where Oliver was looking at a photo of him and Tommy.

She came closer. She could see the pain in his eyes. He felt a bit lost and insecure in this environment, after five years god knows where.

Suddenly the door opened.

"What did I tell ya? Yachts suck!"

She giggled.

Oliver turned around and spoke.

"Tommy Merlyn!"

Jaelyn followed him.

Tommy came closer and hugged both of his lost friends. "I missed you guys!"

Then the door opened again. This time it was Laurel.

"Hi Ollie. And hi Jaelyn."

Jaelyn quickly hugged Laurel and dragged Tommy away so Ollie would be left alone with Laurel.

"Laurel…"

She hugged him. She missed him, for five years she thought he was gone, and now he's here.

He looked down at her, and she looked him in the eyes. The same blue eyes.

And finally they kissed. At first it was slow. But then it became more passionate, and Oliver wrapped his hands around her waist.

Finally they pulled apart.

"I missed you Ollie."

"I missed you even more. One of the things that kept me going on the island, was knowing that one day I'll be with you again."

She pressed her forehead against his.

That stayed like that until they heard someone laugh. They turned around.

"If course. Sara."

Sara giggled.

"It good to see you Oliver. And please don't ever leave my sister again. Or next time you'll be gone forever." And she left to go to the dining room.

Oliver nodded. Laurel smiled. He took her hand and they joined the others.

After Tommy listing all the stuff they missed. He kept talking but that didn't interest Jaelyn.

Suddenly Raisa tripped, and that made Haelyn snap out of her thoughts.

"I am so sorry mister Oliver."

He answered that it's no worry, but in Russian. Good job Ollie!

Walter spoke. "I didn't realize you took Russian in college, Oliver."

Oliver looked at him.

"And I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter."

"Ollie! Stop it!" That was Jaelyn's response to it.

Ollie had no right to judge hi mother or Walter, just because they moved on with their lives.

Everyone looked at Thea.

"I didn't say anything."

"She didn't have to."

Oliver looked at his mother.

Moira took her husband's hand.

"Oliver, Walter and I are married. And I don't want you to think that we did it to disrespect your father."

Oliver looked at his plate and then at Laurel. He wanted to continue the argument, but when he saw Laurel's pleading eyes he decided to not ruin the evening.

Then Tommy got and idea.

"Guys. Tomorrow you and me, were doing the city."

"That's a great idea Tommy." Moira wanted her kids to get better after what they went through.

Jaelyn decided that in her condition she'd rather stay at home.

"Ollie go with Tommy. I'd prefer to stay home. Spend some time with Thea and maybe Laurel and Sara could come over to have some girl time, maybe go shopping."

Oliver nodded. His sister was acting weird, she hasn't touched her glass of wine, hasn't eaten almost anything and didn't want to go out to the city.

Later in the evening Laurel, Sara and Tommy left, and Thea went to bed.

Oliver decided to confront his sister.

He walked to her room. She was sitting by the window looking down at the floor.

"Hey Jaelyn. We need to talk."

She looked up.

"What's up Ollie. What do you want to talk about?"

He sat beside her.

"You're acting weird." She looked confused.

So he kept speaking.

"Today at the dinner, you barely ate anything and you didn't even touch your glass of wine. What's wrong? Anything you want to share with me?"

She let out a breath. Great, he noticed.

"I'm ok. It's just that losing Slade twice was too much. I just can't handle the pain anymore."

Oliver took a breath in, and hugged his twin. He knew that she was keeping something from him, but it was useless to ask. She would keep lying.

"Good night sis." With that he left.

The next morning she woke up on the floor by the window. She was planning on staying home the whole day, so she simply took a shower and put on sweatpants and a grey hoodie. She looked at the clock and was surprised. She always woke up early. But it was already 11 am. That was bad. She couldn't get in the habit of sleeping in.

She went downstairs. Ollie was already gone, and Thea was watching tv. She decided to skip school, because her siblings just came back, so it was a good excuse.

"Good morning Speedy."

Thea groaned.

"So you two? Did you and Ollie decide to come back and continue calling me Speedy?"

Jaelyn laughed.

"Nope. But the nickname seemed fitting when you were a kid. Maybe it still fits?"

Thea smiled.

"So? What do you wanna do?"

"How about shopping?"

They both got dressed and left the house.

When they came home they found out that Oliver and Tommy have beef kidnapped, and a guy in a green hood saved them.

It was hard for not to smirk. But at the same time she knew that Tommy could have seen him. Fortunately Tommy was out of it.

Suddenly Laurel ran in.

"Are you two ok? I heard you got kidnapped."

Tommy and Oliver both nodded.

Laurel sat closer down beside Ollie and wrapped him in a hug.

That's when Tommy spoke up.

"Do I get a hug?"

Jaelyn chuckled.

"Yeah, the moment you'll have only 1 girlfriend, instead of 5."

Everyone in the room laughed. Even Lance smiled.

"If you guys remember anything else, just call me."

Walter nodded and led him to the door.

Oliver looked at Jaelyn.

"How was your day?"

Everyone looked a bit surprised at him.

"Since when do you care?"

Asked Thea.

Jaelyn chuckled.

"He learned to care while we were away."

Oliver looked down. Before Lian you he was a careless playboy, but now he knew that nothing is ever granted.

Laurel stood up.

"I think I should go. I have a case tomorrow."

Everyone nodded. It was getting late, and they all needed rest.

Tommy then stood up, and after saying goodbye, he also left.

Later Jaelyn was standing in her room. Lately she's been getting tired more quickly, but she guessed it was because of her condition.

She knew she had to tell Ollie. Because if something happened he would have to have her back, but that would be hard if he didn't know the truth.


	3. Chapter 3

A couple weeks have passed since Oliver and Tommy were kidnapped.

A couple weeks have passed since Laurel saw Oliver's scars.

A week since the Queen twins found out that Sara and Tommy were dating.

And now Jaelyn was stuck at a party with her sister and brother. The party was at home, but everyone convinced her that she should come out to the party.

And now she was standing in a short purple dress with a drink in her hand. She hasn't touched it. Everyone tried to make her have fun, and enjoy the party, but she couldn't.

"Since when do you not enjoy parties?"

It was Thea.

"I don't know. It feels to crowded. I was alone for so many years, that I'm not used to big crowds."

Thea nodded.

"Well that's ok I guess. But can I ask you of a favor?"

Jaelyn nodded. It was suspicious, but ok.

"I want to have one drink. Only one. Promise not to tell mom."

Jaelyn put her drink on the table. Her sister has already been drinking, she could smell it. But she couldn't say no, because her sister was just being like she was in her teenage years. She couldn't blame her.

"Fine Speedy. But if you get drunk, the I'll make sure you're grounded."

Thea hugged her and ran away.

After the party Laurel, Sara, Tommy and the Queen twins went to Laurel's apartment to eat ice cream. They were quietly sitting and talking.

Suddenly Oliver and Jaelyn heard a noise from the fire escape.

Oliver stood up, while Jaelyn took the kitchen knife.

A moment later people crashed through the door. They were all trying to run and escape the bullets. Suddenly Oliver noticed Chien Na Wei.

Jaelyn recognized her from what Oliver told her about Hong Kong.

The white haired woman ran at Oliver.

Jaelyn saw a bullet going at Tommy when he was turned to the other side, and jumped in front of him. The bullet hit her. Luckily no one saw that.

They were fighting for a few seconds before, Diggle showed up. He was Moira's bodyguard.

He shot two of the guys. Chien Na Wei pushed Oliver away and attacked John. She was about to stab him, when Jaelyn threw a knife at her while covering the bullet hole with her hand. The knife flew perfectly.

The assassin was stabbed in the hand with the knife. She looked surprised and ran away.

Laurel ran to Ollie.

John asked.

"Are you all ok?"

Oliver answered. "Yes"

Everyone nodded.

Tommy looked around and noticed that Jaelyn was gone.

"Wait, where's Jaelyn?"

Everyone looked to the place where Jaelyn was standing.

"Jaelyn!?"

Oliver called out her name. He was starting to panic.

Then he noticed the blood stain on the floor.

Sara closed her mouth with her arms.

They walked to the next room. And there she was.

"Hey. What happened?"

She was sitting on the ground.

Then they noticed it.

There was blood on her stomach that was going through the shirt.

She was sitting there in the corner, and crying.

"I failed him, Ollie."

There was a tear running down her cheek.

"You mean Slade? Hey, you didn't. He wanted you to live on."

She closed her eyes.

"I don't deserve to live on."

"What do you mean?"

Everyone was quiet. The Lance sisters and Tommy were shocked by the sight but decided that since Jaelyn wasn't in panic mode, then she would be ok.

"I should have told you Ollie, the moment I found out… I should have…."

He sat down beside her.

"It's gonna be ok. Just stand up slowly. We'll get you to the hospital."

She shook her head.

"I can stitch it up myself. I don't need extra questions. And other stuff…."

He helped her stand up. She seemed even more broken then when she lost Slade.

"Slade wanted you to be happy. He wanted you to move on. Live your life. If you die now, what will he think?"

"It doesn't matter. At least not anymore."

And with that she walked away.

She wanted to run away, but the moment she left the house, there was an ambulance waiting for her. And of course Moira, Walter and Thea. Lance was there. And she noticed Malcolm arrive.

She had no choice but to go to the hospital. During the ride everyone told her to stay calm, and that everything will be fine. But she knew that nothing will ever be fine.

Physically, she will be fine. But emotionally, not at all.

What were the chances of the baby's survival? She guessed there were none.

Oliver came to the hospital. Tommy was forced to leave with his dad, and Lance asked his daughters to stay for questioning.

Jaelyn didn't allow a surgery, and told the doctors to simply take the bullet out, or she will do it herself. Moira had to even turn away. She couldn't watch her daughter have a bullet removed while she was conscious. Jaelyn didn't scream or even hiss in pain. Her face remained blank the whole time. Later she didn't even allow the doctors to stitch it up. The doctors insisted and so did her family but she turned away and did the stitch herself.

Moira though she was going to have a heart attack. What in the world was her daughter thinking? What was she doing?

Oliver kept staring at his sister. Not understanding why she did something so reckless. She could easily blow their cover if they kept on going like this.

She didn't care anymore. She had her brother, sister and mother, yes. But she lost Slade and now the baby. What kind of person does that. Why did she jump in front of the bullet? To save Tommy, but by doing so, she lost the last thing she had as a memory of Slade.

That moment she knew she just wanted to stop living. That was it. The last of hope, the last of something to care for. She should just leave. Or go back to the league.

That's exactly what she would do. Go back to the league. There was no more light inside of her. Only a broken woman, that lost almost everything in her life. In the league she would be Taer al Safer.

Oliver tried confronting her. Asking what was happening. He thought he deserved to know after what they went through.

But instead, he found a note in her room, saying that she will be with the league, right where she belongs.


	4. Chapter 4

For 3 months she's been gone. She left her mom a note saying that she wants to travel around the world.

Meanwhile in Starling city everything was going the same. Oliver and Laurel were dating. Oliver faced the dark archer already. Sara and Tommy got engaged, Thea met Roy.

But on the other side of the world Jaelyn spent every day, thinking what would she be doing now, if she didn't go back to Nanda Parbat.

When she came to Nanda Parbat, Nyssa gave her water from the pit. Later she found out that she was still pregnant. She guessed it was the Lazarus pit water.

She had no idea what to do with her life.

Even Ra's al Ghul noticed that she was lost and broken. Even with the league. She wasn't allowed to leave on missions, but whenever she had a chance, she killed even more people than she had to. She was a skilled assassin, but it seemed that Nanda Parbat wasn't the right place for her.

So eventually Ra's freed her and ordered to go home.

She didn't go home. She went to Lian Yu.

The island was empty this time. Well almost….

Argus made it into a prison.

So Jaelyn had two Argus guards bringing food to Lian Yu. She would usually hunt but sometimes steal from the guards.

From what she knew there was only 2 prisoners. She had no idea who they were, and she didn't care.

She contacted Ollie and the family once a month pretending to be at some beach or camping in the forest.

Ollie realized where she was, and convinced her to come back home. After all she spent 6 months away from her family.

She returned to Starling, and found Ollie's secret layer under the club. Luckily he was there. He didn't know that she was pregnant. The baby bump was quite visible.

When he saw her he realized why she left.

"Hi Ollie."

He hugged his sister.

"I thought you got shot? How is that possible?"

She looked down at her stomach.

"The Lazarus Pit."

He has heard of it, so he simply nodded.

"Just don't tell mom that I'm here. I don't want her to know."

He nodded and weakly smiled.

"Well I'm glad that you're back."

She nodded.

"Does anyone know about this except from you?"

She pointed at the hood.

"Yes, John Diggle. He was shot and I brought him here. And Laurel knows. Mom shot me when I confronted her as the hood, and I needed help. Laurel helped me. I'm still thinking of bringing in Tommy and Sara."

She nodded.

"We'll try not to tell them I'm here. I might tell Laurel. See if she can find where Slade was buried. But then I'll have to tell her."

Oliver wanted to say something, but decided to keep quiet.

A couple hours later Laurel came to the layer.

She noticed there was a woman beating up a dummy with a bamboo bo-staff. She couldn't see who it was. The woman moved so quickly, that it was almost a blur.

Suddenly Oliver came by.

"Thank for coming."

She smiled.

"What's the emergency and who's that?"

He smiled. And turned to his sister.

"You should take it easy sis!"

She stopped.

"I'm fine. And don't tell me what to do and what not to do."

Laurel was shocked.

"Jaelyn?"

Jaelyn turned to face Laurel.

"Hey Laurel."

Then she walked closer and Laurel saw the bay bump.

"You're pregnant? Who the father?"

She looked sadly at her stomach.

"Yes, and he's dead. That's why I need your help. I need to find information about him and his son Joe."

Laurel nodded.

Oliver looked at Laurel.

"Slade was like a brother to me. And we just wanna know where he was buried."

Laurel looked at Jaelyn.

"I'll try to find something."

Jaelyn nodded and walked back to the dummy.

"Is she always like this?"

Oliver shook his head.

"No, only when she's nervous or unsure about something."

"So when did she get pregnant?"

Oliver looked at Laurel.

"Before we came back. I assume just two weeks before we came back. Because Slade died a week before we came back."

"So she's 7 months pregnant and you're letting her train like crazy?!"

He chuckled.

"I can't stop her."

Then Laurel remembered that she was shot in the stomach.

"But How is the baby alive? She was shot."

Oliver put his hand on Laurel's back.

"I don't know the details, but it's a long story."

Laurel kissed Oliver's cheek and left.

Later closer to the evening, Oliver went out as the Hood while she got to sit with John and Laurel at the layer.

John kept asking her questions, because she kept talking in riddles, to confuse him even more. Laurel was mostly focused on Ollie, and the mission.

The week went by.

Tommy and Sara were supposed to get married by the end of the week, but plans changed because Ollie got injured.

They all agreed that it was better to wait until they come back from their honeymoon, and then tell them about the crusade.

During the wedding day, Jaelyn called them, pretending to be in Paris. She wanted to go but keeping her secret was more important.

Ollie brought her a piece of cake from the party. And that was good enough for her.

Tommy and Sara left to Greece on the private jet, cause no one wanted a yacht.

A few weeks later Laurel finally gathered all the information that she could find. There was bunch of documents come yes to Argus, so Oliver contacted Waller.

The meeting didn't go to well. But Oliver got what he wanted.

It said that Slade Wilson wasn't dead. But it mentioned hell. At first they didn't understand what it meant but Jaelyn figured it out. He was in the prison on Lian Yu.

They interrogated a few agents and found out that Wilson escaped a few weeks ago.

Jaelyn felt so bad. If she would have checked who the prisoners were, she would have known that Slade was alive.

And now he was god knows where.


	5. Chapter 5

It has been a month since they found out the truth. They searched Lian Yu, but it seemed like he escaped. They searched in Australia, but no results. Eventually they came home.

Jaelyn was 8 and a half months pregnant. And she was tired of looking for him. It was hard for her, and after a month she gave up. She was in no condition to run around the world and look for him. Oliver kept searching, trying to contact him, but it was useless.

Jaelyn decided that if she went to the hospital in Starling her mom would find out, so she left to China. She would give birth there and then come back home.

Oliver didn't arrive at first but then he contacted someone he knew who would help Jaelyn in Hong Kong. Tatsu Yamashiro and Maseo Yamashiro. And of course Akio. The little boy who Oliver told her about.

A month later Jaelyn came home.

She stayed in the secret layer.

Oliver tried convincing her to go to the mansion or Laurel's apartment, but she said no.

It was a boy.

She named him Robert.

Slade was still nowhere to be seen.

Sara and Tommy were already informed of Oliver's night activities, and they helped him provide cover.

Jaelyn was happy for them.

The whole day she would train and sit with the baby.

She finally told her family. Moira wasn't to impressed but Thea was happy as hell. She finally had a nephew. Thea spent hours behind her computer online shopping, to buy everything she thought would be awesome. Baby clothes, toys.

Tommy also joined her for shopping.

Sara spent most of her time with Thea. Making sure she won't buy something that Jaelyn wouldn't like.

Then one day Laurel ran up to her.

"Jaelyn. I got good and bad news."

She stood up.

"Start with the good."

Laurel smiled.

"I found where Slade is."

Jaelyn smiled but then remembered there was still the bad news.

"And the bad…"

"He's in A.S.I.S secret prison. He escaped once from Argus, but they don't want to lose a good agent. So they locked him up."

"How did you find this information?"

Laurel put a hand on her shoulder.

"I was working on a case and there was this guy, that used to work for them but then retired. And he saw a few papers on my desk about Wilson, and contacted one of his old friends. We agreed that if he finds out where Slade is. I'll be his lawyer for free. But it was worth it."

Jaelyn smiled. She knew that Slade wouldn't just abandon her.

The two I formed Oliver and the whole team about the information.

Oliver packed his stuff and left.

The base where they held him was on a small island near Australia.

Jaelyn wanted to go with him, but Oliver said that if she tries to follow him. He'll tie her to a chair with chains. Put her in a cage in a cell in the layer.

A week later Oliver came back.

Slade was with him, but decided to stay at the layer.

Jaelyn wasn't informed of their arrival.

She was sitting in the living with Moira.

Thea was sitting in her room playing with Robert.

Moira wasn't happy about the fatherless kid, but in time she started loving the kid so much that she almost forgot that there was no father. So now they were sitting together planning the party for the baby, because the kid was officially part of the Queen family.

Slade didn't know what to do. Did Jaelyn move on already? Did she still love him?

Oliver left out the part with Robert.

Oliver told his mom, walter and Thea that he would be hanging out with a friend outside the city, and he'll be leaving for a week.

"Mom, I'm home!"

Moira heard Oliver shout and ran to the door.

"Oh , Oliver, how was your trip?"

"It was ok."

Moira nodded.

At that moment Jaelyn walked in.

"Hey Ollie."

Oliver smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to know.

"Mom, do you wanna hear about my trip? I went camping with a friend."

"Of course sweetheart. Let's go to the living room."

She suspected that her son would go to a club during his trip, but turns out that it wasn't the case. They walked away.

Jaelyn was left alone by the doorway.

The day went by quickly. And whenever Jaelyn wanted to ask her brother where Slade was, he would ignore her.

She guessed he was planning a surprise for her.

But she got to annoyed so when Moira left the twins in the dining room Jaelyn asked her brother.

"Ollie. Where is he? If this is supposed to be some sort of surprise for me then tomorrow you'll wake up with a surprise called 'I don't have eyes anymore'. I'm tired of this."

He smiled.

"Don't worry. He's in the layer. I forced him to stay there, and Tommy is catching him up on everything that happened in the past few years. So just relax."

She let out a breath.

"What about Robert? Did you tell him?"

She was a bit concerned.

He shook his head.

"No. It has to be you who tells him that he now has three sons."

Oliver took a sip of his drink.

"Three?! I thought he only had Joe."

"I know. But while he was 'dead' it turned out he has another son Grant."

She nodded. Well that was going to be awkward.

"So I just need to wait until the evening when you leave for the mission?"

It was more of a rhetorical question.

"Yep."

She nodded.

"Just don't wear something to shinny, cause the last time he saw you, you looked like a homeless person."

She hit him on the shoulder.

"First of all I did not, and second of all I hate you Ollie."

With that she walked away.

She decided that it would be better to first talk with Slade and then tell him about Robert.

When the night came, Oliver and Jaelyn escaped quietly from the mansion.

She was wearing her league gear. (something like Nyssa's gear, but dark blue. And a sword instead of a bo-staff. Plus a hood.)

Oliver was as always wearing Yao Fei's hood.

Oliver was the first one to enter.

Slade was there sitting and sharpening the sword.

Tommy was talking but it was obvious that Slade wasn't interested.

Sara and Laurel were training together.

They weren't good at fighting but it was for self defense.

The moment the door opened Slade looked up.

"Kid, what took you so long? I was already thinking you got lost."

Tommy chuckled.

Then the second figure came in.

Tommy wanted to say something about Jaelyn's appearance, but then remembered that Slade was sitting there, not knowing who the second person is.

Laurel and Sara came closer.

Oliver took his hood of.

Then he turned to the woman beside him.

He nodded and she took her hood of.

Slade suddenly stood up.

"Lyn?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Lyn?"

It was almost a whisper.

She nodded and took a few steps closer.

He put everything down on the chair and came up to her.

She looked up at him. She was shorter than him by about 15 centimeters.

He looked in her eyes.

She looked the same. Jaelyn Queen.

Beautiful as always.

She noticed he didn't change that much in a year.

He put his hand on her cheek.

Meanwhile Oliver and the rest quietly left the room.

"I missed you."

She nodded.

"I thought I'd never see you again."

She put her hands around his neck.

He looked one last time in her eyes before leaning down and kissing her.

His hand went to her waist.

This all she wanted for the past year. To be with Slade.

The kiss was slow at first.

Then it became more passionate.

She wanted him so badly after all this time.

And she knew he felt the same way.

They had a lot to talk about, but it didn't matter now.

They slowly pulled apart and she put her head on his shoulder.

He pulled her to himself as close as possible.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before she spoke up.

"There's a lot we need to talk about, but there's only one thing that I need to tell you right now."

He nodded.

"What is it?"

"I love you."

He kissed her again.

And when they pulled apart again he said.

"Love you too."

He kissed her forehead.

A few moments later the team came back.

Tommy was the first to speak.

"Oh, I didn't know that a big guy like you can be so soft."

Laurel wanted slap him for the comment, for ruining the moment.

At that moment Jaelyn took out a knife from behind and threw it to the wall behind Tommy.

The knife went 5 cm higher than his head.

"The next knife goes 5 cm lower."

Slade chuckled.

He put a hand around Lyn's shoulder.

Then Oliver spoke up.

"Since when do you have the nickname Lyn?"

She smiled.

"Since Lian Yu. But you were to busy looking at the picture. That's probably why we failed the first time we tried to escape."

Everyone laughed. While Oliver looked at her.

"What?" That was Laurel's question.

"He had that photo you gave him. He still has it."

Jaelyn smiled at the memory of how Ollie looked every day at the photo.

At that moment Sara spoke up.

"Oh, you guys. This all sounds like a romance movie. You guys are gonna make my heart melt."

Tommy smirked.

The situation did remind him a bit of a romance movie.

But he was happy that Jaelyn finally had Slade back.

"So when are you gonna tell mom?"

Oliver actually hasn't thought of that.

"I don't know."

Everyone nodded.

Then Oliver spoke up.

"I think we should make a plan, considering how she took the previous revelation."

Jaelyn nodded and looked down.

"What are you talking about?" Slade was concerned.

"As I said. We have a lot to talk about."

Slade was getting even more concerned.

"Well don't worry Slade. It's nothing bad. P.S. she didn't get married."

Sara stared at him for a second. Meanwhile Oliver gave him an icy stare.

Suddenly, Jaelyn's phone rang.

"Thea? What's wrong? Ok, I'll tell Ollie. Just wait, we'll be there soon."

She out the phone in her pocket.

"What's wrong?"

"Someone tried to drug Thea in the club. Luckily she was there with Roy, so she's ok."

Oliver nodded.

"Everyone stays here. Tommy if someone asks, then Jaelyn and I were at the bar when Thea called."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Go. Your sister needs you. I'll wait."

He squeezed her hand one last time before she ran away.

Thea was at the mansion.

Roy was sitting beside her on the couch.

Moira was there and there was a doctor.

"Speedy! Is everything okay?"

Jaelyn was worried as hell.

Oliver walked to Thea and kissed her cheek.

"Yeah. Roy was with me. He walked to the bar to get a drink. And came back in time, before the guy injected the drug."

Oliver nodded.

Jaelyn looked around.

"Where's Robert?"

"He's with Raisa. She was more than happy to out him to bed."

Jaelyn nodded. She was excited to tell Slade but at the same time terrified.

"Is it okay if I go check up on him?"

Thea nodded. Roy put his arm around her shoulder and Thea leaned closer to him.

Moira wasn't happy that she was dating this boy from the Glades, but now that he saved her life, she would allow this relationship.

Jaelyn ran up the stairs and into her room.

Raisa was sitting on the armchair, while her son was asleep in his crib.

Raisa turned to Jaelyn, and then stood up.

She quietly walked to the door.

"Ms. Jaelyn, he fell asleep about 30 minutes ago."

Jaelyn nodded thankfully.

"Thank you Raisa."

Raisa walked out the door leaving Jaelyn in her room.

She looked at her son. She had no idea what to do now.

She was finally happy, but something felt wrong.

This isn't the life that she wanted.

She wanted to travel around the world then get married, and after all that have kids.

She had a son, before 30 years old. Yes she did have Slade, but what if they didn't find Slade? What if she would have been a lonely parent her whole life?

Suddenly she heard someone's footsteps in the hallway.

It was Ollie.

"Hey Ollie." She said that before he even walked in.

He smirked.

"Are you okay?"

She looked at him.

"Yeah, Slade is here. So everything's great."

"Or is it?"

He looked at her with asking eyes. He always had this look on his face when he wanted to know the truth.

"I guess. I just don't know how to tell mom, or Slade….. I don't know anything… I never thought I would have kids before 30, and now I'm here. What should I do Ollie?"

Oliver came closer.

"To say the truth. I don't know. But let's tell mom about Slade then tell him about Robert."

She nodded and he hugged her.

In the morning she woke up beside Slade.

She spent the night in the bunker in one of the rooms that were there in case someone needed a place to stay at.

Today was the day.

For breakfast she was already at the mansion with Ollie.

After breakfast they asked to talk to their mother alone.

When they explained the situation with Slade, she wasn't sure what to say.

Moira said that She should tell him about Robert as soon as possible.

And that's exactly what she did.

Moira left to QC with Walter. Oliver explained everything to Thea, so she wouldn't be confused.

They brought Slade to the mansion.

He kept saying that he doesn't want to, but they forced him.

When they arrived his reaction was different from what they expected.

"So now I know why you two whinned so much on the island."

Oliver chuckled.

They introduced Thea.

Then Thea left the mansion to go see Roy.

"We need to introduce you to one more pearson Slade."

Slade chuckled.

"Don't tell me it's your mother."

Jaelyn put her hand on his shoulder.

"Nope it's not."

He nodded and they all headed upstairs.

Jaelyn opened the door to her room.

She took a breath in.

She nodded to Ollie.

They decided that Ollie should tell Slade about Robert, because Lyn wasn't emotionally ready to do that.

Slade saw the little boy sleeping in the crib.

"And who is that?"

Oliver let out a breath.

"That… That is your son…."


	7. Chapter 7

"That…. That is your son…"

"What?" Slade looked confused.

"Well I don't know what you and my sister did, but …. congratulations"

Slade turned to Jaelyn.

"Are you serious?"

She looked down at the floor. And nodded.

"I'll leave you two…"

And Ollie left.

"When did you find out?"

She looked up.

"When I came back."

He nodded. So it was after he was 'dead'.

"So what's his name?..."

"Robert. I didn't know what to name him so ….."

He nodded again.

"Are you mad at me?" She quietly asked him.

"How can I be mad at you? It's not your fault."

He pulled her closer to himself.

"Hey look at me. Lyn. I still love you the same. Nothing's gonna change that."

She looked in his eyes.

And she quietly nodded.

He leaned down and kissed her.

She returned the kiss immediately.

When she pulled away, she said.

"Let's go introduce you.."

Slade smiled and took her hand in his.

They walked to the crib.

"He has blonde hair, like you."

She nodded.

"Maybe I should wake him up? You know…"

"No it's ok."

He looked at Lyn.

"I also need to tell you something.."

She looked at him.

"It turns out I have another son. Grant… "

She nodded. And smirked.

"Well you officially have three kids now."

He chuckled.

"I think we need to talk about the future. Our future."

Slade nodded.

"Let's talk about that later. This time I won't leave you. Ever."

She leaned to his side, and he put his arm around her shoulders.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I promise."

Later in the layer.

Jaelyn, Oliver and Slade were practicing with bamboo sticks.

The rest were watching.

Each and every move they made seemed, lethal and graceful at the same time.

It ended with Slade standing with two sticks in his hands while Lyn and Ollie were on the ground.

"You getting soft kid?"

Oliver stood up.

"No, just haven't practised in a while. Was to busy hacking into Argus to save your ass."

Slade chuckled.

"Is that so?"

Lyn stood up.

"Yeah. I just didn't have Lyn to practise with. She was a bit busy.."

Lyn laughed.

"That doesn't mean I didn't train."

"Yeah, and I was always there standing there, making sure you take it easy. Cause usually women in your condition sit on the couch and eat the whole day."

Slade chuckled.

"That's one of the reasons I like her. She's not like the others."

Oliver smiled.

"Let's go again."

"What you can't wait to get your ass kicked again kid?"

Lyn smirked.

They started training again.

A few hours later, Laurel and Ollie left to go to a restaurant for dinner.

Tommy and Sara left to go to a party.

Lyn was alone with Slade.

"Are you okay?"

She snapped out of her thought.

"Yeah. Just thinking."

He nodded.

She came closer.

"Where do you wanna spend the night?"

He came closer.

"Doesn't matter as long as I'm with you."

She smiled.

"Then we can go for a tour around the city on the motorcycle, and then we'll see…"

He smirked. "Sound good enough."

She took her jacket and texted Thea, to take care of Robert.

Together they left the layer, And away in the sunset.

They rode on the motorcycle around the city.

They stopped at Big Belly Burgers for dinner.

They ordered food and sat down at the table.

"I haven't eaten anything like this since before Lian Yu."

Jaelyn chuckled.

"Well then. Welcome back to civilisation where you can find junk food and other good stuff."

He smiled.

"You know. I never thought I'd be here."

She gave him a confused look.

"Well when we met. I thought you were a dumb rich-bitch."

She laughed.

A waitress brought their food.

She took a bite and spoke up.

"Well to be fair. That's exactly what I was before the Gambit."

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about the past and the future.

Then they went to a hotel where they spent the rest of the night.

In the morning she saw a few missed calls from her mom.

And a few texts from Ollie.

'Hey Jaelyn.'

'I assume you're with Slade.'

'Well have fun!'

'And don't worry, I told mom that you'll be away for the night.'

She smiled knowing that Ollie covered up for her.

Because she missed dinner and breakfast.

She knew that sooner or later paparazzis are gonna see her with Slade, and make photos and then they'll see headlines in the news paper 'Jaelyn Queen and mysterious man spotted together numerous times.' Luckily she didn't care.

During the day Slade tried contacting Joe.

But it was useless.

Joe seemed to disappear from the radar.

He was either hiding or planning something.

Slade was worried that he'll do something stupid.

Joe was only 19 years old.

And probably after finding out about Lyn and his father, he got mad at his dad.

Slade couldn't find Grant either. Their mother was probably hiding them to keep them away from Slade.

Lyn tried to comfort Slade but he spent most of the day behind a computer.

He even contacted old friends to find his sons, but everything was useless.

He ended the day by taking out his frustrations on a dummy, until he broke the bamboo stick.

For dinner, Moira suggested Lyn brings him with her.

At first she wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but Ollie eventually convinced her.

Slade told her that he isn't sure he should go and insisted she goes alone.

So Oliver had to convince him too.

The dinner was going quietly.

It was awkward, but less than they expected.

Everything seemed to go well until one of the windows broke.

Men in black suits with machine guns ran in.

Oliver get Moira, Walter and Thea out of the house and sent them away with Dig.

Slade ran to Jaelyn.

He told her to get Robert.

She did as he told her.

Slade meanwhile made sure there was no one in the house.

Oliver was already back in the house attacking and one by one killing the men.

Jaelyn ran downstairs. Robert was in her hands.

She couldn't see anything.

The whole room was filled with smoke.

Suddenly out of nowhere a man tried to take Robert. But she quickly kicked them and ran away.

She ran out of the house and saw it.

Oliver and Slade were being dragged unconscious away into a black van.

And then it all went black.


	8. Chapter 8

She woke up in a dark room.

There was a light directed straightly at her face.

She looked around.

"Welcome back Lyn."

Slade was ignoring the fact that they were tied to chairs.

Slade and Oliver were sitting there.

They were all tied to chairs.

"Where is Robert?!"

Oliver turned to her.

"I don't know. You were the last person that saw him."

She started panicking.

Where the hell was her son? Who kidnapped them?

Where was her mom? Thea? Walter?

Why did they get kidnapped?

Suddenly they all saw a man come out of the shadows.

"Who the fuck are you?!"

Oliver was losing his patience.

They would have escaped a long time ago, but they took Robert.

"Where is my son, you moron?!"

The man laughed.

"I assure you miss Queen, he is safe… For now."

She wanted to rip the ropes, but she couldn't leave without her son.

"Where is my son? I'm not in the mood to talk. So the moment I get rid of these ropes, I'll skin you alive after breaking your neck!"

The man chuckled, after that a few more men came in.

They weren't professional kidnappers.

They were simple thieves, of something like that.

And they had no idea who they were messing with.

After that Slade lost his patience.

"If you don't tell me where the kid is, I will find everyone you care about, and what I'll do isn't pretty."

One of the men nodded, and two others came to the Queen twins and punched them.

Oliver spat out blood, and glared at the man.

Jaelyn turned back to the man.

"Big mistake.."

She had enough of this.

They didn't wanna tell them where Robert was, so there was only one choice left.

She nodded to Slade and Oliver.

At the same time they ripped the ropes and started attacking.

Last time they underestimated their opponents, but this time they were ready.

They killed a few, and they tied the last two to the chairs.

The two seemed like the main men.

They took of their masks. Just two men, who you would usually see on the street.

Nothing unordinary.

"Where is my son?"

This time it was Slade who asked the question.

The guy looked a bit surprised.

"I don't know."

Jaelyn broke his hand.

The man screamed out in pain.

"I don't believe you Let's try again."

Oliver had to hold Jaelyn back, so she wouldn't kill the men.

Slade did most of the questioning.

After about 5 minutes they had all the information they needed.

Later Jaelyn did exactly what she promised.

She skinned the man, after breaking his neck.

The second one was granted a faster death, with a simple bullet in the head from his own gun. Slade wanted to hold Jaelyn back, but he knew that when she wanted something, she stops at absolutely nothing.

Robert was in a different place, with other men.

The men were instructed to kill the baby if they don't get the information that they needed.

They were calmly standing there until three people burst in.

The three, quickly dealt with the men.

Once done, Jaelyn rushed to her son.

They put him in a crib.

That was weird.

What kind of kidnappers put the victim in a crib?

The baby was crying.

Jaelyn immediately pulled him out of there and and put him closer to herself.

Slade and Oliver came by.

They wanted to ask questions, but they knew that she would always say 'fine'.

The three of them were brought to the hospital.

Slade and Oliver explained to the cops that a man in a green hood saved them.

And of course Jaelyn confirmed it.

While she was sitting in the hospital room she noticed how her mother was looking at them.

It seemed that she was unpleased more than worried.

Why?

Everything about this kidnapping seemed of.

But she decided to ignore it for now.

Maybe she was being paranoid.

Later in the mansion after dinner she put her son to bed and met up with Slade and Oliver in his room.

"What is going on guys?"

Oliver and Slade turned to her.

"Did you notice how mom was acting?"

She nodded.

Slade quickly kissed her when she came closer.

Then she spoke up.

"And everything about the kidnapping seemed of. I think we don't know the whole picture."

Everyone nodded.

"We need to figure it out."

Slade knew that Moira was probably somehow mixed in this.

Oliver looked out the window.

"We need to check everyone. And we'll start with mom."

Jaelyn nodded.

"I don't even know who to suspect except mom."

Slade put his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's check everyone before making assumptions."

Oliver nodded.

"Slade's right. Tomorrow we'll do some searching."

With that everyone left Oliver's room.

The next morning the whole team was in the bunker.

Everyone was busy, trying to find anything connected to their mother.

When Slade hacked their mother's e-mail and phone, they found everything they needed.

Jaelyn saw the computer screen.

"I knew it. I fucking knew it!"

She punched the wall beside her.

Her wrist hurt from the punch, but she didn't care.

Oliver put his head in his hands.

He knew that their mother had dirty business, but the kidnapping was too much.

Their mother ordered the kidnapping of her own kids, and Slade.

At least she made sure Robert was ok.

She probably didn't expect them to escape, or as they explained it; the Hood saved all four of them, after killing the men.

Everything would be clean about the kidnapping, but she made a mistake with the crib for the baby.

Plus the men that were hired were bad with weapons, and they were easy targets.

The cops said that the men were pros.

It was hard for the three assassins not to laugh.

Oliver and Jaelyn decided to wait, and find more proof.

They would confront their mother.

The Queen twin had to know why, before giving the evidence to the police.

Moira Queen would probably end up in prison.

That meant that they would have to take over QC.

They didn't want that, but they had no choice.

Slade helped them make the plan, and the two Queen kids would do it.

The evidence they needed was brought by Laurel.

She was lawyer and she knew where to look, and what to look for.

Sara helped them by finding out everything she could from the police.

Tommy tried talking to his dad, but it was useless.

Merlyn understood right away what Tommy was trying to do and simply ignored him.

After gathering everything they could.

Slade was left at the bunker.

Thea was at a party with Roy, or maybe somewhere more private for the night.

The twins came into the living room.

Their mother was sitting there peacefully watching tv.

When she noticed them, she turned off the tv.

"Jaelyn? Oliver? Is there a problem?"

Oliver took a breath.

And before he could speak, Jaelyn spoke up.

"Oh yes there is, mother."

By her tone, Moira knew that they knew something that they weren't supposed to find out.

And now they came to confront her.

She wanted to say they should talk later, but Oliver' icy stare kept her frozen in spot.

There was no way out of this.

At least not this time.


End file.
